gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TRIP TO JAPAN
GUMBALL GOES TO JAPAN WITH ALLLLLL OF HIS fake FRIENDS PART ONE nicole: we're to live in JAYPAN! gumball, fireball, yarnball, darwin, penny, carrie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY nicole: and this weird cat too kutie kat: he They fly gumball: ya we in japan nicole: you also gonna go to SCHOOL fireball: yay school im such a nerd gumball: nooo AT SCHOOL gumball and his friends are walking to school Gohan High School (translators note, gohan means rice, maybe) firbeall: yay school im such a nerd penny: since we're in anime, which female character is going to have big tits? yarnball: what u talking about pen girl penny: in every realistic anime i watched, most of the girls are flat chested, bt there always 1 or 2 who have big titties carrie: we're all flatchested WERE 12 DAMMIT yarnball: not me lol im 13 carrie; your tits are huge holy shit IN SCHOOL mrs teacher: today we have 7 transfer students from the gross country of america Japanese High School Girl: GAIJIN!! everybody suddenly begis to scream gaijin for some fucking reason gumball: why do they all speak english mrs teacher: now sit down before i whoop your ass with a belt, we gon learn shapes SCHOOL IS NOW OVER gumball: yay school is over lets get high fireball: no gumball, we going to clubs darwin: i just realised i have the biggest dick in this building ktuie kat: no mines bigger :3 yarnball: dont use the :3 emoticon you fucing furry they all go to starbucks, yeah they have that in japan penny: ew starbucks is for WHITE PEPLE carrie: im white thats raciest yarnball: girls dont argue were friends carrie: not with you yarnball: fuck u darwin: shut the u pfuck fireball: what do you all want?, im paying! kutie kat: i dont like coffee, i will have a tea yarnball: strawberry cream for me! penny: vanilla cream here carrie: black coffee gumball: caffe latte for me and a hot cocoa for darwin darwin: but i want a medium roast :((( fireball: vanilla latte for everyone here everyone: HEY THEY DRINK VANIL LAT fireball: mm vanilla lartte gumball: fuck you fireball i wanted a caffe latte fireball: too bad for you gumball yarnball: its funny how were at starbycks because its american, we still cling to our usaish things penny. shut up yarnabll im tryinfto drink to my fucking coffee yarnball: rude japanese high school student passes by japanese high school student: holy shit white people darwin: hey im black japanese high school student: you guys should try this cool thing called midnight channel you look into tv when its raining and it smidnght and he walked away kutie kat: wha the hall was that carrie: a japanese high school student, wait A MINTUE ICANT DRINK COFFE IM A GHOSt fireball: whatever, * looks at cock, i mean clock* fireball: shit i gotta go, bye fireball goes LATER 23:59:59 everyone is in da livingroom with a tv, except fireball where did he go? 00:00:00 the tv turns on kutie kat: holy shit someone is on the tv!!!!!!!!!!! its fireball gumbll: OMG fireball is on tv how lucky yarnabll: WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND *CRIES* penny: be quiet you dumb bitsh next gay mrs teacher: where is that little white shit fireball darwin: hes dead yarnabll punches darwin so hard he dies, he dosent really tho kutie kat: guys i gotta use da bathroom kutie kat goes to da bathroom kutie kat opens up the first stall HOLY SHIT fireball is in the stall AND HES DEAD